


Lonely Christmas

by Lance_Corpal_Levi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Crying, Death, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Corpal_Levi/pseuds/Lance_Corpal_Levi
Summary: "Light-kun? Isn't the snow beautiful?" The detective bent over, looking out the window. "Hmm? Oh yeah." "You know what it reminds me of? An angel's cry…" Ryuzaki sighed and walked back over to the couch. "Well that seems very sad." "Snow is a very innocent substance that can be tainted very easily, just like a very saddened angel." "Hm? I guess that makes sense." Light continued to read his newspaper. "you sure are one very strange person, L" "What? Watori told me that when I was a child."





	Lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt for L x Light on deviantart. My prompt was "Kira won, what now?" It was Christmas time and thus this came to be. I will give fair warning, this will hit your feels, this is a one shot, please have tissues. Enjoy~

Snow fluttered across the window. Lights from the streets reflected off of the flakes, which made them glow. Christmas was only a few days from now. A barely audible sigh escaped his lips. I have finally won, thought the young man. He stared at his computer screen, it was a news article that had been posted on CNN. The title read The world has fallen to Kira. The NPA had given up when L had been killed and now that Near, Matt, and Mello had been pushed aside as well, Kira had been able to concede victory, all within 5 years.   
No one will dare cross me now, chuckled the young man as he thought about the new plans for his world. He had been pulled from his thoughts as a knock came from the door. "Come in." "Hi Light-kun." A young blonde woman dressed in a black studded dress walks in. "Misa, what are you doing here?" Light asked as if he were in pain. "Hm? I thought that Misa and Light-kun were going to spend Christmas together since Kira is now God." Confusion hinted in her voice. "Misa." He grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes, holding love. "Do you realize that I may want to be with my family this holiday?" She pouts, "But Light-kun, Misa is going to be a part of your family, isn't Misa?"  He chuckles, "Of course you are." He smiles You will never be with me. There was only one person for me, and he is gone. "But I need some time alone for right now, you do understand right?" She looks at him with a wide smile and kisses him, "Of course Misa understands." She waves as she walks out of the apartment. 

Once the door closes, Light starts for the bathroom, dry heaving in the toilet. That was unbearable. I can't let that happen again. He flushes the bowl and rinses out his mouth. A smirk crosses his face.  "I'll just have to eliminate the little pest." He chuckled darkly, pulling out a black note book. The death note. He quickly scribbled down a name, smiling and laughing as he wrote. "Misa Amane commits suicide from finding out that she is of no longer use to Kira. She runs out in front of a bus that is scheduled to stop at Sakura TV Studios at 4:30p.m. on December 23rd 2010, being crushed to death from the high speed and extreme weight." Well that takes care of her. He looks at his watch. 4:27. He smirked and laughed silently to himself. I will finally be alone. Pain struck him as the statement replayed in his mind.   
I will always be alone…always… Tears formed in his eyes and started to fall down his cheek silently. His body shook and as he cried, an image of Him came into view. He reached up to touch it, but it soon vanished, causing him to cry out in pain.  Why does he still torture me still? Why L? Why? He clutched his chest as he fell in and out of consciousness tears staining his cheeks.

 

_"light-kun?" A familiar voice called out.  "Ryuzaki? How? You're dead?"  "That's nonsense light-kun. I'm right here. Now, where did that shimigami go to?" The raven-haired man was in his normal crouched position, stirring his tea, placing his 5th sugar cube in it. Light sighed, Maybe I had imagined it all. Getting ahead of myself. A sigh escaped his lips. "Rem's missing? That's odd. She can't leave the death note unattended…" The shock of the situation caught up to him. This was not gonna happen again. He ran towards the back room to find Rem scribbling a name. "STOP." The shimigami smiled, as she turned. "What is it now, Light Yagami?" "Don't write L's name down." "If I don't Misa will die… If Misa dies, then I'll kill you myself… you understand don't you?" Light looks down at his feet. L is convinced that Misa is the second Kira. He's convinced that she'll kill him if she sees his name. maybe if I can get her not to write down his name… it's a long shot but it might work. The shimigami chuckled, pulling him out of his thoughts as She continued to scribble down the remaining name, she was slowly turning to dust.  
Red lights flashed  as Ryuzaki called out "Where is the shimigami?" "What's going on, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked "It's Watori. We had arranged that if he or I were killed, all data would be deleted…" Ryuzaki froze. Light came back into the main room, seeing the spoon drop from Ryuzaki's hand. No. this can't be happening. Not again. Light ran over to Ryuzaki, as he was falling to the ground. Light caught him and held him, tears in his eyes. Ryuzaki's remained wide open, as if he was shocked that he had been targeted.  No…no… "Nooooooo!" Light yelled as Ryuzaki closed his eyes and his skin turned to ice. The tears fell down his cheeks and dripped onto the young man's face. He held him close and nuzzled his neck as he continued to sob._

THUD! Light hit the floor in the living room, waking him up. He looked around his surroundings, taking in what happened.  That dream. It won't leave me. Why? Why won't you let me be? Ryuzaki… L…. please let me be… He got to his feet and walked to the kitchen, and made a cup of tea. He sat down at the T.V. and turned it on, to show a news report. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, breaking new, the police around the world have finally given up on trying to find Kira. The NPA and the Task Forces from around the world have had close to 4,000 causalities from within their own teams, that they don't want to waste more lives on what could be considered the most suicidal arrest of their lives. Now, in other news…"   
Light flipped through the channels trying to find something that didn't have to deal with Kira. Why did that death note have to fall down to earth? Why did it fall near me? Why did I pick it up? Why? The pain was coming back to his chest. He looked at the time on the clock, it was 6:00 p.m. Christmas Eve. He looked out his window, snow was falling once again. He smiled, "It's so beautiful. Seems almost too beautiful to let it fall." 

_"Light-kun? Isn't the snow beautiful?" The detective bent over, looking out the window. "Hmm? Oh yeah." "You know what it reminds me of? An angel's cry…" Ryuzaki sighed and walked back over to the couch. "Well that seems very sad." "Snow is a very innocent substance that can be tainted very easily, just like a very saddened angel." "Hm? I guess that makes sense." Light continued to read his newspaper. "you sure are one very strange person, L" "What? Watori told me that when I was a child." Ryuzaki gave an innocent look. Light looked at him and chuckled._

Like an angel's cry… Light went into his bedroom and laid back on the bed. He turned to the other side, expecting L to be there in his White shirt and jean, but instead, there was nothing. No one would ever fill that space again. No one would be able to fill his heart ever again. No one will ever be able to call themselves his lover. For the one he wanted to share his love for, had passed on. No one will be there to call him "light-kun." Tears formed as he soon fell asleep, trying to forget those thoughts. 

        _"Light-kun?" "Hn?" Light rolled over to face Ryuzaki, only inches from his face. A slight blush fell upon him. Ryuzaki cocked his head to one side. "Is something the matter Light?"Light shook his head and yawned "What is it this time Ryuzaki?" "It's 8 a.m. The other members will be here at 9 a.m."Light groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes to hear the rattling of the chain still there. Ryuzaki got off the bed and came around, facing light. Light got off and headed to the bathroom, Ryuzaki crouched outside as the brunette got ready. It was like this every morning., alternating using the bathroom, showering was the only thing that was different._

Light sat up suddenly and turned, "Hey Ryuzaki." he stopped for he saw no one there. That's right. You wont ever be there. Never. Never again. Tears formed again, he clasped the sheets, breathing them in, visualizing his scent. The hot tears rolled off his cheeks as he sobbed, he could hear chuckling from right behind him. "Seems like you've become a wreck since I've been away for a few days." A dark figure came forward. Light looked behind him and glared, "It's nothing Ryuk." "Right, it's nothing." The shimigami chuckled again. Light rolled over, facing the clock, 8 a.m., December 25th. It's Christmas. He looked at Ryuk and smiled, "Merry Christmas." He pulled out three apples from under the bed and tossed them at him. Ryuk chuckled as he ate the apples in delight. 

Light looked out the window and towards the clock tower that goes off every hour. He remembered that day, the day that everything came to a stand still in his heart. Tears weld up in his eyes once more. He was alone. He would always be alone. He would never see his beloved again. Never spend another moment with him. "That's it!" Light ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He got dressed in a formal suit, packing a few things before heading out into the cold weather. 

Light headed towards the cementary. He stopped at one large grave, a cross was sticking out of it. There was a few white roses placed there. He pulled out a small blanket, laying it over the ground. He placed a cup of tea on the grave marker along with a few chocolate covered strawberries. A smile swept over his face as he could see the raven haired man eating them in quite delight, tears came down his face as the memories faded. He looked directly at the sky, a smile planted firmly on his face, he quietly whispered, "Merry Christmas L." The wind blew and almost seemed to say back,  _"Merry Christmas Light-kun."_


End file.
